A Story of Konnie
by BellaLehua
Summary: Many don't ship the bad and the good, but when you think about it, those are the only ships that work. When a good and bad learn to love, the good becomes more broadened and exciting. The bad decides to do good by the goods side, out of love. This is a ship that most don't think of. Witch to witch, love is in the air.
1. I Love You?

He had been watching them for months, bickering and bickering and bickering about complete nonsense. Well not _complete_ nonsense, they were trying to get home. Just what he had been trying to do since May 10, 1994. The day he had been repeating for countless days and years.

Finally he decided to show himself. First to just Damon, at a store. Offering Damon a poisonous drink, his plan was to kill the poor Salvatore brother. Just before he drew the wooden stake threw Damon Salvatore's chest, she appeared. Using a spell to push him out of the way, saving Damon's life.

She had come just in time, just like he planned. He knew she wouldn't let him kill Damon and would come to the rescue. But the second he layed eyes on her something changed. Something he had never felt before.

Kai Parker didn't have feelings, he was a sosciopath, and he liked it. But something, something about that Bennett girl was different. Kai shrugged it off, _probably just another form of not caring I've come up with._ He thought.

Now fast forward in time, Kai just merged with Luke and won. He got a new feeling of power. He's now the leader of the Gemini Coven, and he's strong. He can now absorb and give power, no one can stop him. Yet, something changed. He felt something, actually felt something. It was about Luke's death, he didn't feel right. What did they call it? Guilt? That's it, guilt, for the first time ever, Kai Parker felt guilt.

He felt joy, sadness, anger, guilt, and...love. It was so strange, he had never felt love before. Not from anyone he knew and certainly not towards anyone or anything. Kai didn't understand it, he couldn't figure out what or who he loved. He had a general loathing for everyone. How could he even know it was love? He'd never felt it before, but this, this was different. It was like joy and embarrassment mixed together then timesed by ten. His face turned red, his stomach churned, and a stupid smile wouldn't leave his face. _What on earth is this for!?_ He'd think. He had been stuck in 1994 for years, no one was there, he was alone, who or what could he have loved? Then it hit him, 1994! He was alone, with no one, then someone came, someone he just used to get out of his hell, but it turned out this someone was genuine. She bothered him just as much as she intrigued him.

 _That stupid Bennett witch!_ Kai thought, _of course she worked her way in. With her stupid stubbornness and her stupid bravery and her stupid hair and her stupid smile and her stupid beautiful self..._ Kai's thoughts trailed off, _Agh! Stop it Kai! You don't feel._

But he couldn't help himself, whenever he thought of the Bennett witch he smiled dumbly, his heart pumped faster, his mind raced, his face reddened and his stomach became full of, what he was told were, butterflies. He needed to get her out of that damned prison.

Damon and Elena said it was her birthday. _Why did she have to spend it alone!_ Kai worked, he worked and worked and finally, he fixed it, the Ascendant. Using the spell that trapped him in he freed Bonnie.

Upon her freedom her friends rejoiced, Kai stood in the corner afraid to approach. Caroline, in her Caroline way, threw a party. At this party everyone was invited, even Kai. He saved Bonnie, so he got the joy in being a friend for only a couple hours. But just like before, he stood in the corner.

At one point Bonnie stepped away from her friends and walked over to Kai. His face light up, "Bonnie--"

Bonnie threw her fist towards him and made solid impact with Kai's jaw. Making a smacking sound so loud, the whole room quieted.

Grabbing his face Kai said, "Well I guess I deserved that."

Bonnie clenched her jaw, "Go to hell."

Kai raised his brow, "I'll have you know I saved you from hell. Who do you think fixed the Ascendant? Who do you think preformed the spell? One of your vampy friends? Or maybe my twin sister who has little to no magic ability? Or maybe it's my little sister still in mourning of her dearly departed twin?" Kai leaned toward Bonnie, "I should be getting a thank you."

Bonnie held her glare a second longer, then her face softened, "Thank you." She said with pure sarcasm.

Kai smiled, "Well, that wasn't too hard no was it, My Stubborn Witch?" Kai looked towards the group, "Let's keep up the festivities shall we? I suppose Stefan wants the honor of cutting the cake?"

The group stayed silent, unsure of what Kai's initial plan was. All Kai gave them was a teasing smile and then turned and walked outside to the back porch.

After some time of being alone Bonnie joined Kai out back.

Kai looked at her with surprise, "Needed to get away from the crowd? Well to your dismay, My Stubborn Witch, your fans will find you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what? Kill Luke? Well he decided to merge with me, I tried to stop him."

"No, why did you save me? You could've left me in 1994 and gotten rid of all your enemies."

Kai paused to think for a moment, lips pressing together. "You know how I merged with Luke? Well when we merged I got his power, along with some of his attributes. I got feelings, admittedly I feel genuinely bad for killing him, water actually poured out of my eyes, it was the weirdest thing. Then I started feeling bad for you, stuck all alone, I know how that feels. And then Damon and Elena said it was your birthday and my stomach dropped, like I actually think my organs moved. What's that called? Pity? Empathy? I don't know, but I knew I had to get you out. I also started feeling something else for you."

Kai paused, Bonnie turned her head and looked at Kai, worry, shock, and curiosity filled her eyes.

"I think, I-what is it that kids say? Like you? Yeah, I think that's it. I think I like you Bonnie. Maybe it's love, how could I know? I've never felt it before." Kai turned to face Bonnie. Her eyes full of shock, her face plastered with, fear? Kai couldn't pin point the emotion, but her face scared him. So he pulled a taunting smile and said, "Or maybe I'm just evil and I want you to watch while I kill each and every one of your loved ones before I kill you."

Kai then straightened his posture and started to head towards the front door, "Have a good night!" He called not turning back and left. Leaving Bonnie standing alone outside, trying to process what she had just been told.


	2. Two Truths and a Lie

Bonnie was back in her room, practicing magic. She had lost her ability to preform magic until she reached 1994 and Damon's life was threatened by Kai. Kai...Bonnie's mind trailed away, she shook her head.

"Focus Bonnie." She said to herself, but she couldn't. She kept finding herself thinking about Kai, what he'd said to her that night. Something so dangerous and terrifying that Bonnie couldn't shake it from her head. He said he loved her, or maybe it was a little crush, or maybe he had all his new found feelings mixed up. Whatever it was, Bonnie knew it changed her.

Did she love him? Definitely not, he had tried to kill her at least twice in 1994. But was it complicated? Bonnie had to unhappily admit so.

The phone rang, startling Bonnie, so consumed in her thoughts the outside world disappeared. Bonnie picked up her phone, it was Caroline.

"Hello?" Bonnie said rather dazed.

"Bonnie? Where are you? You said you'd meet me here fifteen minutes ago."

Bonnie looked at the clock on the wall, 9:15, she was late to meeting Caroline for breakfast.

"Crap, I'm driving down right now, I'll see you in three minutes."

Bonnie grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. Three minutes later, just like Bonnie said, she walked into a little cafe just outside of Mystic Falls.

"Sorry I'm late, this is cute," Bonnie said looking around the cafe as she sat down at the table Caroline saved just nexted to the window."Where did you find it?"

"Well when all magic is sucked out of your hometown so you can't go in its boarders without dying, you explore a little. This is the make shift Grill."

Bonnie smiled, "I like it."

A waitress came up and took Bonnie and Caroline's orders. For a bit they chatted, but Bonnie found herself consumed in her thoughts as she stared out the front window.

"Hello? Bonnie? Earth to Bonnie Bennett." Caroline said waving a hand in front of Bonnie's face, snapping her back to reality.

"Wha--oh sorry, what were you saying?"

Caroline frowned, "Are you ok? You've been...off ever since you got back."

Bonnie gave a not so reassuring smile, "Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine."

Caroline eyed Bonnie, "Bonnie Bennett, how dare you lie to me. Of course something's wrong, you didn't even get back with Jeremy when you got back, or talked to him, or even left to find him! Plus you've kept yourself couped up in your room practicing magic and whenever you're with people you zone out. What's going on?"

Bonnie sighed and shook her head.

"Bonnie, if you don't tell me I will refuse to sip so much as a drop of blood, forcing me desicate and be stuck in a forever hunger where it seems like I'm dead, but I'm not." Caroline crossed her arms across her chest.

Bonnie sighed again, "Fine, Fine. You're right, I haven't been myself. It's just...when I got back Kai told me something..."

"And...?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "He said he...loved me..."

Caroline gasped, "Do you love him back!?"

"No, no...maybe? I dunno, it's complicated. He stabbed me twice for crying out loud! I don't love him."

"Damon killed Jeremy, plus countless other innocents, now look at him and Elena, all lovey dovey together." Caroline replied frankly.

"Are you telling me you approve of this!?" Bonnie's eyes grew wide, she expected Caroline to hate the idea of her and Kai.

"Look, I've seen what happens when a bad person falls in love with a good person. If Kai had feelings now, and for you, and you have them back, well I wouldn't be opposed. Plus, he's really hot." Caroline took a sip of her coffee.

"Shut up! I don't like him." Bonnie focused on her pancakes trying to pretend their conversation hadn't happened.

It had been about four months since Bonnie's return. Much had changed, Caroline's mother had sadly passed away and Kai, surprisingly, joined the group. He would hang out with them and help them, but no one really considered him as a good friend. Damon had lovingly nicknamed him Witchy Klaus, and it stuck. They had a relaxed four months, after Caroline's mother died, Stefan stayed to help Caroline. And just as everyone predicted, they fell in love. Bonnie and Kai had become frienemies at most. To Bonnie, Kai was Damon 2.0, and they both argued, all the time, but it was mostly a teasing argue.

Kai's feelings toward Bonnie grew with each second he spent with her. He was almost sure she felt something for him, but was too afraid to hope. He would tease her, remind her off the night he announced his love for her in sly ways that would just make Bonnie more confused.

With Caroline being the only one who new about Bonnie and Kai's middle-school-like relationship, she noticed Kai had become more and more...good. He did right by her, when Bonnie was gone he'd go a bit loopy, return to old Kai, but when Bonnie was there, it was like his tangled spaghetti noodled brain became straightened out.

This always made Caroline smile, they were soulmates, she new it. Yet they were still a bit awkward together, whenever something relationship like popped up Bonnie would freeze up and couldn't make eye contact.

To break this weird sexual tension between the two, Caroline did what Caroline does best. Throw a party.

The invited were, Damon, Stephen, Elena, Enzo, Matt, Ric, Joe, and of course the secret guests of honor, Bonnie and Kai. It constantly surprised Caroline how such a controversial group of people managed to spend time together, without killing each other. But then again Caroline had a way with getting enemies to be friends, for a bit at least.

The party started at 8 o'clock PM and quickly turned into an exciting all nighter. Around 10, after everyone had at least one glass of booze (five for Damon and Alaric), Caroline decided to play a game.

"Alright everyone! We're going to play a game! Gather into the living room,we're gonna play two truths and a lie." Caroline called to the group.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Of course you'd pick the dullest game for all of us to play. But don't worry Blondie, I'll concede." Damon gave Caroline one of his infamous smiles.

Caroline pretended not to notice and moved on. "Alright I'll go first. Um...I used to have a huge crush on Matt and was pissed w Elena when they got together. I used to have a horrible lisp when I was younger and no one could understand a word I said. And...I stole Bonnie's stuffed animal bear Mr. Cuddles and buried it in the woods because it scared me."

"The crush on Matt is a lie." Stephan called out.

"What? No, I lost Mr.Cuddles, Caroline didn't take it." Bonnie said.

Caroline turned red, "Sorry Bonnie, Stephan is right."

Matt covered his heart with his hand, "Ouch Care." Then he gave her a teasing smile.

Bonnie's eyes grew wide, " _You_ took Mr.Cuddles!?"

Caroline shrugged, "Sorry."

Bonnie started laughing, "I should've guessed it, you hated that bear."

"Well he was terrifying!"

Bonnie and Caroline both laughed together.

"Alright, I'll go next." Kai said, "Um wow, uh...I used to hate pork rinds until I was stuck in the 1994 ghost world. I single handedly learned the escape spell and Bonnie was of absolute no help--"

"Excuse me? Well that's the lie! You had no magic and no idea what the spell was until you sucked it out from me!" Bonnie said rather annoyed, but not angry.

"Well remember I did make you an amazing thanksgiving dinner and told you my woeful childhood story." Kai teased.

"What does that have to do with anything? Plus that dinner was awful, no turkey." Bonnie teased back.

Kai covered his heart with his hand, "Ouch, I wasn't expecting a guest or I would've gotten you turkey. But you must admit, I'm one hell of a chef."

At this point Bonnie and Kai were standing in the middle of the group, only inches apart. Carolines face was glowing, _kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!_ She chanted in her head.

"Oh Mikael Parker you'd be nothing without me." Bonnie said, almost touching Kai.

The group was deathly silent, unsure of what will happen next, they were beginning to catch a onto the whole Konnie idea, but they couldn't believe it.

Kai took a step forward, lips less than an inch apart. "You're right, I'm nothing without you."

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat, a breath sucked from her mouth, unsure of what to do she just stared into Kai's eyes, his deep dark beautiful eyes.

Kai grabbed Bonnie's face, one hand holding the left side, the other holding the right. He leaned forward, before Bonnie knew what happened their lips were pressed together. She doesn't remember doing so, but when they parted, her arms were around his neck.

The room was silent, Kai and Bonnie forgot that people were there, everyone's eyes were wide, unable to believe what just happened, Caroline's face glowed brighter then the sun. She knew it, they were soulmates.


	3. They're Coming!

It had been many years since their first kiss. Nineteen years to be exact. Just like always Mystic Falls had been through hell and back. Many good friends and innocents had died, some had kids, some moved away. Bonnie had a hard time, still, coping with it. Bonnie and Kai got married after dating for four years. Kai did something no one ever expected, he relinquished his rights as the Gemini Coven leader and handed them, power and all, to his twin sister. Then he and Bonnie moved. Far away, well not so far, they moved to Florida and restarted their lives. Bonnie still kept in touch with Enzo and Caroline, who had married after Stephans horrible death and traveled the world together. Bonnie also kept in touch with Damon and Elena, also married, but stayed in Mystic Falls. Stephan was buried there and Damon couldn't bring himself to leave his brother.

As for everyone else, Bonnie disconnected. She never heard from Jeremy again, she had no idea where Matt was, Tyler was off doing who's knows what and hopefully he was still with Liv. Ric and Jo had married and started raising a lovely little family, but after Kai gave Jo the power to lead the Gemini Coven, they only saw each other on Christmas and maybe during weekends every couple months. Bonnie hoped all her dear friends got the lives they deserve.

Kai was upstairs working on a paper. When they moved Kai enrolled into a college and was currently working to get his PHD in phychology, more specifically he studied psychopaths and sociopaths.

Bonnie was in the kitchen making thanksgiving dinner, with no turkey. She smiled to herself, after she and Kai got together they always made thanksgiving the same way he had given it to her in the 1994 ghost world.

The front door opened, "Mom! We're home!"

Bonnie turned towards the front door, "Don't forget to take off your shoes! I'm finishing up dinner, can you come in and help?"

"K mom!" Three voices called.

Two girls, identical to each other walked into the kitchen, their dark brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail, hair still reaching the middle of their backs. Their soft olive skin standing out on their bright yellow soccer uniforms.

Bonnie's kids were lighter than her in skin tone, but they resembled her none the less. From their tanned skin, to their round faces, to their almost black hair. Yet they had many attributes to Kai as well, they were all very tall and thin, their eyes had a mischievous glint and were a beautiful shade of green.

Following the girls was a small boy, he had thick curly hair and a faint lisp.

"How are my kiddos doing?" Bonnie asked Kissing her kids on the forehead.

"Great!" They all replied.

"How was soccer practice girls?" Bonnie asked her eyes back onto the pan where she was cooking.

"Great!" One of the girls replied.

"Though the coach mixed us up again." The other girl finished.

"I don't blame him, even I get you two mixed up, and it doesn't help that you were identical uniforms and do your hair the same." Bonnie replied.

"Well it's not like we can wear different uniforms, we're on the same team."

"And we just put our hair in ponytails."

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, "ok." Turning back to the kids Bonnie looked at one of the twins, "Sheila can you cut the carrots?"

"Mom I'm Abby, she's Sheila." Abby said jabbing her thumb towards her twin.

Bonnie sighed, "Twins...well in that case _Abby_ can you cut the carrots? And Sheila peel the potatoes."

"Ok." The twins set off to their work.

"And how is my little boy doing?" Bonnie asked her son, still standing in the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes, "Mom! I'm seven years old I'm not little!"

Sheila laughed, "Luke we're fifteen and mom and dad still call us little. You're going to be little for a while."

"Mom! Sheila's bullying me again!" Luke whined.

Bonnie laughed, "she's not bullying you, she's being your big sister."

Luke crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "I don't like it."

Kai came up behind Luke and ruffled his hair, "Well learn to like it, you're gonna be stuck with her forever."

Luke looked up at his father, "Dad what did you do when your siblings bothered you?"

"I killed them, but you can't do that because?"

"We're not killers."

Kai nodded, "That's right. Now help your sister peal potatoes."

Luke huffed again, then went over to Sheila to help peal potatoes.

"Now how's my baby doing?" Kai asked kissing Bonnie, "and my little babies?" Kai leaned down and kissed the big bump on Bonnie's stomach.

Bonnie put her hand over her stomach, "She's tired and wants these kids out of her. I don't understand how your mom was able to have two pairs of twins. I'm barely surviving twin round two."

Kai smiled, "Well no more twins after these two then."

"No more kids, after these two I'll have five kids and the first three are hard enough to handle."

"Hey! We're right here." Abby called to her parents.

"I know." Bonnie said teasingly, "Once you become a mother you'll understand. Oh, and try raising three super powered witches, it's insane."

"Well you're the ones who combined the Bennet and Gemini Coven bloodlines." Abby said looking at the carrots she was peeling.

Kai laughed, "Alright how can I help My Stubborn Witch with dinner?"

"You can set the table and put the food out."

"Roger that." Kai saluted and Bonnie teasingly shoved him.

Dinner was calm and exciting for the kids. Bonnie and Kai were reminiscing about their memories in the ghost world.

"You stabbed mom twice!?" Luke exclaimed, when they were sharing their story.

Kai smiled and nodded, "Shot her with an arrow the first time I believe."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Don't be proud of that Kai, you could've killed me, then how would've you gotten out?"

"Oh I'd just wait for another Bennett witch to come." Kai said frankly while looking at his plate. Then he looked up at Bonnie and smiled, "I'm just kidding."

"Hey dad, will Sheila and I have to merge when we're twenty-one?" Abby asked rather curious.

Kai shook his head, "No, that unfortunate job is for Auntie Jo and Uncle Ric's twins."

"Oh..." Abby looked down at her plate, "I wish they wouldn't have to, it's an awful tradition."

Kai nodded, "That's right, that's why I gave up the job as Coven leader and why I left the Coven."

"But Gemini blood runs through your veins, our veins." Sheila said.

"Yes that's true, we'll always be connected to the Coven, but it's our choice to join it. It's like family. Family I gave up on." Kai said rather solemnly.

Bonnie gave a sad smile and rubbed Kai's arm.

"But they gave up on you." Luke said, "They were jerks to you and made you an outcast, you just left a toxic family."

Kai chuckled, "You're smart for a seven year old, but yes I did leave a toxic family that outcasted me at birth."

"What about Auntie Jo and Uncle Ric, are they toxic?" Luke asked.

"Luckily no," Bonnie said, "They're always there for us, just like we're always there for them."

Bonnie smile quickly faded, replacing it was pain. She grabbed her stomach and stared breathing deeply.

Alarmed Kai jumped up, "Bonnie! What's wrong?"

Bonnie looked up at Kai, beads of sweat already growing around her hairline. Through heavy labored breaths she said, "The babies...They're coming."


	4. Forever Together

Abby was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, Sheila was biting her nails and Luke watched his big sisters like they were a movie.

"It's been three hours! Where are the kids!?" Abby exclaimed.

"You don't think they...died?" Sheila asked wide eyed.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You two could be in a reality tv show. Mom's having twins, they're coming two months early, it's gonna take a while. Most mothers are in labor for up to eleven plus hours."

Sheila stopped biting her nails, "How on earth do you know that?"

Luke shrugged, "Mom talks to me."

Abby shook her head, "Whatever, that doesn't matter."

"Calm down," Luke said, "Or you two are going to surge."

Surging is a name their family made up for when the twins power became too much. Since they were a mix of Bennett and Gemini Coven the girls were super witches. Sometimes their power became uncontrollable.

As the twins became more and more anxious, Luke saw a surge forming. Before he could even blink, a ring of fire erupted around Abby.

"Abby!" Luke exclaimed.

Sheila's eyes grew wide as fire began to encircle her as well.

"No! Sheila!" Luke ran to Abby grabbing her hand, his hand glowed, he started sucking the power from his sister. Once the flames ran out Luke ran to Sheila and did the same.

As soon as the flames were completely gone the twins collapsed, breathing deeply and heavily, beads of sweat dripped down their face.

Luke sighed, "I told you."

Abby looked at her little brother, "Thank you, you really have a gift."

Luke sadly smiled, "To bad I can't practice magic here. You're magic will fade from me by the time we go home."

Sheila patted Luke's shoulder, "We'll give you some magic when we get home."

Luke was born like Kai, he could absorb others power and cast spells with it, but if he used it all up he was back to having no magic. Bonnie and Kai made it a point not to discriminate Luke for his gift. Kai would teach Luke how to control when he'd absorb power and Luke used his gift to help control his sisters. Every time they'd surge Luke would take just enough magic away so that the girls could have control. Luke knew he wouldn't be there forever, so he started practicing new ways to control surges. Sometimes when the girls would surge Luke would touch them, but not absorb any power. Luke hoped that their brains would make then think power was being taken, but really they would be in control of their full power. This only worked sometimes. Luke was happy with his gift, he always felt pity for his dad, hearing that his father was an outcast for having the same gift, but his dad didn't outcast him. Which meant he really loved him.

A nurse came over to the Parker children, "Your mother has safely delivered her children, if you'll follow me, you can meet them."

The twins and Luke jumped up, finally they'd meet their new siblings.

Bonnie was sitting in her hospital room, an IV connected to her arm, Kai holding her hand.

Abby, Sheila, and Luke rushed in, ready to meet their new siblings. Bonnie smiled at her children, she was tired, really tired.

The kids looked around the room, no babies.

"Mom?" Abby asked, "Where are the babies?"

"Ready to meet your brothers and sister?" Bonnie asked, her voice hoarse, she looked like she really needed a nap.

"Brothers plural and sister? That makes no sense." Sheila said.

Bonnie looked up at Kai, "Can you take them to see the kids?"

"Of course, now you rest." Kai squeezed Bonnie's hand and kissed her forehead. "Ok kids this way."

Kai led his children through a door on the other side of the room. Here there were multiple large incubators. Leading his children to a little corner he pointed to three incubators. "Meet your sister Jenna and your brothers Rudy and Xander."

Abby looked up at her father, "Triplets? I thought it was just twins."

"So did we, but alas three were born."

The three kids looked at their triplets siblings. Being born two months early made each child about the size of Kai's palm. Each baby was hooked up to numerous tubes, feeding them and keeping them alive.

"Are they sick?" Luke asked.

Kai shook his head, "No, but they were born premature, meaning too early. In this case two months two early. So they're mini sized, the doctors have them hooked up to these tubes to keep them alive and giving them the nutrition they need."

"When will they come home?" Sheila asked.

"Two weeks at least, but it's more likely they'll stay here for a month or two, once they grow to a healthy size. Same with your mother, she's gonna have to stay at the hospital for at least two weeks as well. She'll probably not want to go home until all three can."

"Why name then Jenna, Rudy, and Xander?" Abby asked changing the subject.

"Jenna was your mothers best friend, Elena's, aunt. Jenna died as a sacrifice to a stupid curse Niklaus Mikaelson wanted to break. Jenna raised Elena and Jeremy after their parents death, I believe Bonnie came to be quite fond of her. Rudy is Bonnie's father's name and Xander is my middle name. Do you all know who you're all named after?"

The three nodded.

"I'm named after your little brother Luke who forced you to merge with him instead of Auntie Jo." Luke said, "Sheila is mommy's grandma's name and Abby is mommy's mommy's name."

Kai smiled, "That's right, you're all named after someone very important in either your mom or my lives, mostly your mom though. She was and still is surrounded by people who love her."

The three kids smiled, reaching down each of them held one of their new siblings tiny hands with one of their fingers.

"We're proud to be Parkers," Abby said.

"Bennetts," Sheila added.

"And Gemini's." Luke finished.

Kai smiled at his children, "Forever together."


	5. Parker, Bennett, Gemini

It had been two months since the triplets were born. Luke and his big sisters were just getting home from school. As they walked through the front door, they found their father standing on a ladder tacking a sign that read, "WELCOME HOME!" In capitol letters, on the wall.

"Whatcha doin' dad?" Abby asked suspiciously, "if this is for us, you're kinda late."

"No stupid!" Sheila said hitting her twin in the shoulder, "This is for mom!"

Abby's eyes grew wide, "Mom's coming home?!"

Kai finished tacking the sign to the wall and climbed down the ladder. Wiping his hands on his pants he smiled, "Momma Parker is coming home with little baby Jenna."

"Finally!" Luke exclaimed, "Where's Rudy and Xander?"

"Upstairs asleep." Kai said nodding his head towards the stairs.

Each of the triplets came home at a different time. Xander was strong enough to come home after three weeks, Rudy came home after a month and the runt, Jenna, would be coming home today, two months after she and her brothers were born.

Kai checked his watch, "Ok I'm going to pick up your mom and your sister, watch the babies, stay alive, don't die, keep the house and everything in and/or around it intact, am I forgetting anything? Oh! I have an ice cream cake in the freezer, can you pull it out and put two blue candles and one pink candle in? Don't light them though, we'll do that when mom gets home, ok?"

"Ok." The three kids said.

"Awesome, ok I have my car keys, I'm wearing clothes, I've got shoes on...I'll see you guys soon." Kai said rather frantically.

Sheila laughed, "Dad calm down, you and mom have been together for nineteen years, married for fifteen. Don't panic, this isn't your first kid, it's your sixth."

Kai nodded, "Right, I'll see you later." Kai left shutting the front door behind him.

Abby went into the kitchen to get the cake. "Luke, can you get the candles?"

"Yeah, sure."

Abby pulled the cake out of the freezer, it had white frosting and three babies drawn in icing, one pink, two blue. Around the babies were balloons, bottles, pacifiers, anything that related to a baby.

"That's cute." Sheila said looking over Abby's shoulder, "Dad made it no doubt."

Kai almost always made the food. He was an excellent chef and had exemplary designing skills when it came to baked goods. He always made the kids birthday cakes and never ceased to make them more spectacular each year. Above each baby was a little halo, or what looked like a halo. Really they were markers for where to put the candles.

"Do you think dad did a lot of baking while in 1994?" Abby asked, "I mean it's not like his family let him practice much when he was growing up."

Sheila shrugged, "Probably."

"Guys I'm bored, can we watch a movie?" Like whined.

"That depends," Abby said.

"Did you do your homework?" Sheila finished.

Luke hesitated, "I don't have any."

Sheila raised her brow, "Mmhmm? Let me check your backpack."

Luke glared at his sister, "Fine I'll do my homework, but then we're watching a movie."

"Only if mom isn't back yet." Abby called after her brother as he stomped to the living room.

Suddenly the baby monitor went off, a crackling sound mixed with baby cries told the kids that Rudy and Xander had woken up.

"Well, looks like duty calls." Abby said to Sheila.

Together the twins went upstairs to retrieve their baby brothers. After changing the boys diapers and giving them a bottle, the girls put them in their swings and started on their homework.

They only got fifteen minutes in when they heard a car pull up. The three kids heads shot up, looking at each other they all exclaimed, "Mom!"

Sheila and Abby ran over to grab their little brothers, Luke got the lights and all the kids hid. They heard the door open, from a crack behind the couch Luke saw his dad open and hold the door for his mom. When his mom walked inside his dad shut the door and walked over to turn on the lights. The second the lights flashed on, Sheila, Abby and Luke jumped up.

"WELCOME HOME!!" They yelled.

Bonnie took a step back, surprised, she hadn't expected her kids to jump out at her. Quickly she recovered and smiled ear to ear, "Hey kiddos!"

The kids ran over to hug their mom.

"Here, let me take her." Kai said taking Jenna out of Bonnie's arms so she could hug her kids. Bonnie gave each of her kids a long tight hug and kissed them on the forehead. Reaching out her hands, she let Rudy and Xander take hold of one of her fingers.

"How are my little boys?" She said in her baby voice, "I want to hold you both, but I can't do that right now, I can't support both your heads at the same time, no I can't."

Bonnie straightened up and brought her hand to her head, "Oof, I need to sit down." Looking back at her baby boys she said, "Momma's still tired from growing you boys and your sister, that took a lot of work you know."

Bonnie and her kids walked over and sat on the couch. Once she sat down she took both Rudy and Xander in her arms, placing a pillow underneath each arm to help support the babies heads.

"I missed you guys." Bonnie said, "I missed my bed, where I can move around and not worry about messing with my IV."

"What would you do?" Luke asked.

"Well, I was connected to an IV the whole time. Jenna stayed in a different room then me, but during the day I would visit her and stay with her. Really I could've gone home with Xander or Rudy, but I didn't want to leave little Jenna alone at the hospital for two months. It was really boring most of the time, but dad would visit us while you guys were at school and you'd visit us every once in a while. That was nice. Oh, and the hospital food is amazing! But I do miss dads food."

"Speaking of my cooking..." Kai walked into the living room, balancing Jenna in one arm and the ice cream cake in his other hand.

Bonnie gasped, "Kai! The baby!"

Luke jumped up and took Jenna from Kai's arm.

"Calm down Bonnie, I had it under control." Kai said, now holding the cake with both hands.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Dads, always willing to put the kid in danger." Bonnie laughed, then looked at the cake, "oh it's gorgeous!" She exclaimed. Kai put the cake on the coffee table in front of Bonnie.

"Here let me take a picture." Kai placed Jenna on Bonnie's lap so that she was holding all three triplets. After moving his other three kids out of the way, Kai took a picture of Bonnie with her three babies and the cake.

"Beautiful. Now I'm gonna Instagram this hashtag wifey had triplets." Kai said teasing the modern slang.

Abby and Sheila rolled their eyes, "Dad you're an embarrassment." Abby said.

Kai pretended to be dumbfounded, "what? I though all the kids your age were doing that? Is it not hip anymore? Oh I get it, I need to dab now don't I?"

"Dad! That was a 2017 thing. Abby and I weren't even born yet." Sheila said.

Kai laughed, "Whatever, let's have some cake before it melts. Tonight is backwards, we're having dessert first and dinner is going to be breakfast."

Bonnie smiled, "How perfectly strange."

Kai cut the cake into large square pieces, giving Bonnie the first piece. After dessert Kai made waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, and freshly squeezed orange juice. He supplied the table with ketchup, Nutella, butter, whipped cream, syrup, and an assortment of fruit.

"You're basically just giving our kids two courses of dessert." Bonnie said as she sat down at the table.

"Well we're celebrating your's and Jenna's return home. We're finally a whole family." Kai winked at Bonnie.

"Alright, but kids don't expect to eat like this everyday."

Soon after dinner Bonnie and Kai started putting their children to bed. Luke, Abby, and Sheila got ready for bed by themselves. Giving Kai and Bonnie time to change the triplets diapers, feed them and put them in pajamas. It took about and hour and a half to put all three babies down to bed. Once the triplets were asleep, Kai and Bonnie tip toed out of the room, turning on the baby monitor and leaving the door cracked open. Then they went into the twins room, kissed them goodnight and turned out the lights, went into Luke's room, kissed him goodnight and turned out the lights, and then finally went to their room to sleep.

Bonnie threw on one of Kai's t-shirts, her fluffiest sweats and jumped into bed. Streatching out Bonnie gave out a big loud sigh.

"Mmm I missed this."

Kai got in bed next to Bonnie and kissed her forehead, "Good job My Stubborn Witch, you've managed to create six little us's and I only had to knock you up three times." Kai gave Bonnie a teasing smile.

"Yeah well you're not doing it again, six kids is enough for me."

"What's enough for you is enough for me."

Bonnie looked out her bedroom door across the hall were three different doors, one held the triplets, one held Luke, and one held the twins. Bonnie smiled to herself.

"We did it," she said to Kai. "We did that."

Kai kissed bonnie on the nose, "together forever."

Bonnie hugged Kai. Holding Bonnie in his arms Kai smiled. He started out as the sociopath who killed four siblings, stabbed Bonnie twice and left her to die, merged with his little brother and killed him, and was the all around bad guy. Now he was the father of six beautiful children and married to the most beautiful girl in the world. Caroline was right, when a bad falls in love with a good, beautiful things happened.

Kai looked down at Bonnie, she had fallen asleep, her arms still wrapped around him. Kai smiled, and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you My Stubborn Witch." He whispered.

Reaching over to his nightstand Kai turned off the lamp letting darkness fill the room. Right before sleep consumed him, Kai whispered one last thing to the darkness.

"Proud to be a Parker, a Bennett, a Gemini, forever together."


End file.
